Bonanza - A House United Book 12 - Regions Hitherto Unexplored
by pulitzer2016
Summary: After attending Simon Croft's funeral, Adam and Josie both have big news to share with the family. And as Nevada prepares for statehood, Hoss and Patience's baby arrives, and Ben begins to suffer from empty-nest syndrome. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been dying to use "Old Sheba" in this series, but I had to take some liberties to make it work. Please forgive my changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Regions Hitherto Unexplored**

 **Book 12 of A HOUSE UNITED series**

 **By Sarah Hendess**

 **Ponderosa Ranch  
Nevada Territory  
Late July, 1864**

Two days after the run-in with the rustlers, the Cartwrights rode out to the Lucky Star Ranch for Simon Croft's funeral. The pain in Adam's arm had faded to an ache, and after a day's rest, he no longer felt dizzy when he stood up. Josie had tried to persuade him and Molly to stay at Ben's house a second night, but Adam was eager to get home and celebrate Molly's pregnancy before they revealed it to the family. Molly had intended to ask Josie to examine her while the ladies scrubbed up her clinic, but Josie had been so visibly shaken by Adam and Fionn's close call and the loss of Simon and that she had decided not to jar the young physician further.

Josie's stomach churned now as she sat beside Little Joe in the back of Ben's surrey as it rolled down the road toward the Crofts' ranch. Hannah sat in the front seat beside her brother-in-law, all four of the Cartwrights dressed in their Sunday best. No one spoke on the drive, all of them too consumed with their own grief to converse. Ben ached for Simon's father and tried not to think about how close he had come to burying his own son. Little Joe mourned the loss of a childhood friend. Hannah lamented the loss of such a promising young man and, like Ben, shuddered at how they could have lost Adam, whom she viewed as a son. Josie was such a jumble of emotions that she hadn't slept or eaten well the past two days. The death of the first man she'd loved had left an aching hole deep in her belly. Mourning Simon so deeply left her feeling guilty because it seemed disloyal to Fionn, but being relieved that Fionn was all right felt awful, too, since Simon had died to save him. She wished she could talk it all over with Adam, but she hadn't wanted to bother him. He'd seemed preoccupied with something, and it was more important that he rest. Instead, she'd stuck close to Little Joe, who, unlike her mother and uncle, asked no prying questions. He just put an arm around her shoulders and let her snuggle up next to him whenever she wanted. She glanced over her shoulder now to check that Pip was still following along behind the carriage. Adam had told her how Pip and Conall had taken out the man who shot Simon, and Josie had kept her wolfhound even closer to her ever since.

A small crowd had already gathered at the little graveyard on the Crofts' property by the time Ben rolled the surrey to a stop. Hoss and Patience were among the group that included Will and Sally Cass, Doctor Martin, the Marquettes, Simon and Joe's friend Mitch Vogel, and the Lovejoys. Adam and Molly arrived as Ben and Little Joe helped Hannah and Josie out of the surrey, and Fionn rode up shortly thereafter with Conall beside him. Simon's sister, Rebecca, and her new husband, Thomas Billings, helped Simon's mother, Mary, greet their guests. Peter Croft stood a ways off with his back to the group and his hand resting on a plain wooden coffin that sat next to freshly dug grave. After greeting the ladies and Tom, Ben ambled over to Peter and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, Josie," Mary said, giving her a quick hug, her dress crunching softly under the weight of its fresh black dye. "You meant so much to Simon."

Josie reddened, unsure how to respond to the mother of the young man whose heart she'd broken. Her awkwardness was nothing compared to Fionn's, however. Fionn had ridden over to the Lucky Star with Ben yesterday to return the Crofts' stolen cattle, but clearly he hadn't encountered Rebecca or Mary on that visit. He clasped Mary's hand and swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he stammered. "I never expected him to- I mean, if I could have-"

Tears spilled from Mary's eyes, and she patted Fionn's cheek. "It wasn't your fault. Promise me you won't feel guilty."

"Yes, ma'am." Fionn took a quick step backward to let Hannah greet Mary, and for a moment, Josie thought he might jump back on his mare and flee for home. But Reverend Lovejoy stepped up just then, diverting everyone's attention.

"Mrs. Croft? If you're not expecting anyone else, we'll get started."

Mary glanced around at the assemblage. "I think this is it. Let's get this over with." She took Rebecca's hand and led everyone over to the yawning grave.

Josie reached out and took Fionn's hand. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a sad smile. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he allowed Josie to lead him toward the grave. But when they reached the back of the group, Fionn stopped.

"You should be up front with your family," he muttered.

"So let's go."

Fionn shook his head. "We don't need to rub Simon's broken heart in his family's face at his funeral. I'll stay back here."

Josie hesitated, but Fionn dropped her hand and gave her a gentle nudge toward her family. She and Pip trudged forward and stood between her mother and Adam. Molly looked over at her and then back and Fionn, now alone except for Conall, at the back of the group. She pecked Adam on the cheek and slipped to the back to stand with her brother.

Adam leaned down and kissed the top of Josie's head before taking her hand. Josie clutched Adam's hand throughout the brief service, letting go only when it was time to lay Simon to rest alongside his paternal grandfather and a stillborn brother. She stared unblinkingly as Joe, Hoss, and Ben helped Peter Croft lower her first love into his grave. A pit settled heavily in her stomach as the first shovelful of dirt thumped dully on the wooden box. Hannah wiped a tear from Josie's cheek and put her around her shoulders.

When the coffin lay under its mound of dirt, Reverend Lovejoy said a final prayer and asked everyone to please join the family in the house for lunch. Everyone but Peter Croft began a silent march to the house. Peter sank to his knees beside his son's grave, laid a hand on the fresh earth, and broke into bone-rattling sobs. Josie, who had been fighting a rising lump in her throat since leaving home that morning, could bear it no longer and began weeping softly into a handkerchief. Adam grabbed her hand and led her toward the house. She cast a last look over her shoulder at Simon's grave, where Ben, who understood loss all too well, sat in the dirt next to Peter and draped his arm across the keening man's shoulders.

As they approached the house, Josie looked around for Fionn and spotted him unwrapping his mare's reins from the hitching post. She shot a questioning look up at Adam, who shrugged. She dropped her cousin's hand and scurried over to Fionn.

"Didn't you hear Reverend Lovejoy?" she asked. "We're supposed to go inside for lunch. Mrs. Croft and Rebecca will have gone to a lot of trouble." Josie had always thought it ridiculous that the grieving family was expected to feed everyone who attended the funeral. After her grandfather Stoddard's funeral when she was six years old, it seemed half of Boston had descended on Aunt Rachel's house. Aunt Rachel, at least, had been able to have lunch catered – an option not available to a family of ranchers in Nevada.

Fionn shook his head. "This may not have been my fault, but I can't eat their food."

"I understand." She took his hand and traced the veins on the back with one finger. "I'm sure you're busy, but I thought maybe I'd ride over tomorrow. Bring you lunch."

"I'm ridin' out to Carson City tomorrow. Plannin' to spend the night there and come home day after."

Josie's stomach clenched. Watching Fionn leave the Ponderosa the previous morning had been agonizing, and she hadn't relaxed until she saw him ride up this morning. She clutched his hand.

"Do you have to go?"

Fionn kissed her forehead. "Aye. More than you know. But I'll stop and kiss you goodbye on me way out. Got to drop somethin' off for your uncle anyway."

This was all very cryptic, and Josie wanted to press for his reasons for traveling to Carson City and what he could possibly have to give to Ben, but she decided not to push. Everyone had had a difficult couple of days, and they were all a bit off.

"All right. I love you so much."

"Good." Fionn grinned, a flash of his usual mischievous self returning to his face. "I love you, too, a chuisle. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her and swung onto his horse. With a final tip of his hat, he rode off.

Josie watched him ride away, her stomach churning. She wished she could talk him out of going to Carson City. She nearly sent Pip after him, but Adam called her name. She turned and saw him waving to her from the Crofts' front porch. He'd taken his injured arm out of its sling but held it close to his body. The door behind him was draped in black crepe. Josie took a last look down the road after Fionn and then turned and headed for the house.

The inside of the Crofts' home was also draped in black, and Josie knew if she ventured upstairs to Simon's room, it, too, would be shrouded in dark fabric. Mary and Rebecca had laid out a huge spread, but Josie only picked at a tiny serving of ham and potatoes. Josie sat on Adam's left, and while his wounded arm wouldn't tolerate being wrapped around her shoulders, he rested his hand on her knee for the duration of the meal. Its warm weight calmed her somewhat, but she knew she wouldn't settle entirely until she was with Fionn again.

After the solemn meal, Adam caught his father's eye, and Ben nodded in understanding: It was time to get Josie home. The Cartwrights said their goodbyes to the Crofts and the other guests and hustled out the door to head back to the Ponderosa.

Josie caught Adam before he and Molly boarded their wagon.

"Let me see your arm before you go."

Adam glanced around at the guests trickling out of the house. "Josie, not in the middle of the yard." He'd have to take off both his jacket and his shirt to show Josie his injury. Josie frowned and reached for Adam's shirt buttons. Adam stepped back. "I promise it's all right. It hardly hurts at all."

Molly stepped forward and laid a hand on Josie's arm. "I've been changing the bandage and cleanin' it twice a day like you said. The redness is already startin' to go down."

"All right," Josie conceded. "But come by the clinic in two days so I can take the stitches out."

"I will," Adam promised. He caressed her cheek. "Hey, I know Patience was going to stay with you at Pa's while Hoss is away on the cattle drive, but I was thinking that since Pa and Little Joe are both going to be gone, too, why don't all you ladies come stay at my place? You can try out that guestroom I built for you."

Josie smiled. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Adam." She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll look forward to it. And I'll see you in two days."

"Yes, ma'am." Adam gave her a quick hug and then helped Molly into the wagon.

"That was nice of you," Molly said as they rolled down the road toward home.

Adam shrugged. "Gotta look out for her. She knows too many of my secrets."

Molly giggled and laid her head on Adam's shoulder.

Josie and Pip were waiting on the front porch the next morning just after breakfast when Fionn rolled up in his wagon, his gray mare tied to the back.

"Hey, You!" he called, raising a hand.

Josie sprang from her rocking chair and rushed over to him.

"Why did you bring the lambs?" she asked, peering into the back of the wagon at the three little sheep she didn't know Fionn had sold to Ben. "Are you taking them to Carson City?"

Fionn jumped down from the wagon seat. "They're for your uncle. Good mornin', Mr. Cartwright!"

Josie looked back at the porch and saw Ben ambling over to them.

"Morning, Fionn! Those my lambs?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's take them over to the barn. I cleared out a stall until I can build a little pen."

Josie skipped along behind the men as they carried the lambs to the barn.

"Uncle Ben, why did you buy some of his lambs? I thought you didn't like sheep."

"They're for your mother," Ben answered without looking back at her. "You've got Pip. I thought she might like some animals of her own to care for."

Josie grabbed his elbow. "You're up to something."

"My boys had to learn it somewhere." He gently shook free of Josie's grip and continued to the barn. He and Fionn settled the lambs in the empty stall and returned to the yard.

"Fionn, I thought you were looking forward to getting wool from these lambs," Josie pressed. "Why would you sell them? And why only three of them?"

Fionn ignored her. "Mr. Cartwright, would it be all right if I left me wagon and team here? It'll be faster goin' with just Maeve." He gestured to his dapple mare. "I can pick them up tomorrow."

"Of course, son." Ben shook Fionn's hand. "Have a safe trip, and we'll see you tomorrow." He lumbered back to the house, leaving Fionn and Josie alone in the yard.

Fionn turned to Josie, snagged her around the waist, and spun her in a circle. "I'll see you tomorrow, too, Hey, You." He planted a big kiss on her lips.

Josie caressed his cheek. "Take Pip. He'll enjoy the trip."

Fionn looked down at the wolfhound. "What d'ya say, Pip? Want to come along with Conall and me?" Pip barked and wagged his tail. "Sounds like a yes if I ever heard one." He kissed Josie again. "We'll be safe, I promise. And I'll count the hours until I'm back here with you."

Josie smiled, and Fionn mounted up on Maeve. Whistling to Conall, he turned and rode out of the yard.

"Go with Fionn, Pip!" Josie commanded. Pip barked again and trotted after Fionn and Conall. Josie's stomach fluttered, but seeing Pip go after him settled her a little, and she turned and went back inside.

Adam and Molly showed up at Ben's house just after breakfast the next morning. Molly had been a little queasy since waking up, but Adam was so antsy to get his stitches out that she'd smiled and said yes when he asked if she was ready to go. When they stepped through Ben's front door, Josie leapt from her seat on the settee and launched herself at Adam, stopping just short of flinging her arms around his stitched-up left bicep.

"Geez, Adam, I haven't even opened my clinic yet!" she said.

"I couldn't wait. These stitches are really starting to itch."

Josie grinned. "That happens. Come on, let's go over to the clinic. I left my bag out there last night."

Adam took one of Josie's hands and one of Molly's, and together, the trio made their way across the yard to Josie's clinic. When they arrived, Adam sat down in a chair in the main room and pulled off his shirt. To his delight, Josie was much more adept at removing stitches than Hoss was. Hoss meant well, but he tugged too hard. Under Josie's thin, nimble fingers, Adam didn't even feel the stitches slide out of his skin.

"That looks good," Josie said, inspecting the healing wound. "Be careful with it for a few more days, but I think you're pretty well mended. It'll be an interesting scar."

Adam kissed her cheeks. "Thanks, kid." He caught Molly's eye and smiled. "I think Molly could use some of your attention, too."

Josie's eyes went wide. "Are you feeling ill?"

"A little," Molly said with a shy smile.

"Come on, then." She grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her into an exam room, leaving Adam alone in the front room. He grinned and began counting slowly under his breath. He'd made it only to five when he heard Josie's shriek through the door. He didn't even have time to chuckle before Josie burst back into the front room and tackled him. If Adam's chair hadn't been against a wall, he and Josie would have crashed to the floor. She screamed something that sounded vaguely like "congratulations" and wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck she nearly choked him. Adam prized her arms from his throat.

"Don't kill me before the baby gets here," he chuckled.

Josie let go of him, and they both stood up. "Sorry." She swiped a lock of hair from her shining eyes. "I can't believe this! Well, I mean, I _can_ , but you know what I mean."

Adam laughed and pulled her into a proper hug. "No one else knows yet. Not even Pa or Fionn. We wanted to tell you first."

Josie beamed. "Fionn's coming by later on his way home from Carson City. It's going to be hard not to tell him."

"Adam," Molly spoke up, "d'ya think Hop Sing would mind cookin' a big dinner tonight? We could come back this evenin' and tell everyone at once."

"I bet he wouldn't," Adam said. "And I could ride over to Hoss's and tell him and Patience to be here for supper."

Josie danced around the room and hugged both Molly and Adam yet again. "I can't wait!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "By the way, based on what Molly's told me about her cycle, your baby was probably conceived on your wedding night. Well done, Adam." She shook his hand.

Adam laughed. "I do love precision. You go tell Hop Sing about dinner, and we'll get out of here and stop at Hoss's on the way home." He kissed her forehead.

"All right. That'll be two dollars, by the way."

"Two dollars? For telling Hop Sing about dinner?"

"For the stitches, you fool."

Adam's jaw dropped. "You're charging me?"

"I have to make a living, too, you know. It's a dollar-fifty for the stitches and fifty cents to take them out." She held out her hand. "Pay up."

Molly laughed as Adam dug into his pocket and extracted two silver dollars, which he pressed into Josie's waiting palm.

"Thief," he grumbled.

Josie giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Cousin-Cousin. See you at dinner!"

Still grumbling, Adam escorted his still-laughing wife out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Josie nearly pounced on Fionn when he showed up late that afternoon to collect his wagon. He glanced down at his clothes, heavy with trail dust and sweat, and tried to protest that he couldn't possibly stay for supper, but Josie wouldn't hear of it. She reached forward and brushed the dirt from his shirt.

"You should just keep a spare outfit and a nightshirt here. You need them often enough."

Fionn smirked. "Maybe you should start spendin' more time at my place."

Josie giggled and kissed his nose. "Come on inside. I'll get you a glass of lemonade."

"Hello, Fionn!" Ben greeted him as the young couple came inside. "Have luck in Carson City?"

"Yes, sir! Hopin' to finish the job this evenin'."

Ben clapped Fionn on the back. "Good plan, son."

"What are you two talking about?" Josie asked.

"Just a little business proposition," Fionn replied quickly. "What have you been up to today?"

Josie babbled on for the next twenty minutes about a microscope she'd seen in a catalogue that she planned to save up for. She never noticed the amused look Ben and Fionn shared over the top of her head.

Pandemonium briefly erupted an hour later when Hoss and Patience and Adam and Molly all arrived at once. Patience's belly was swollen unmistakably, and Molly, Josie, and Hannah were all delighted to put their hands on her and feel the baby kick.

"Only about three more months!" Josie said.

"I can't hardly wait!" Hoss said, coming up behind Patience and wrapping his arms around her. "Got the nursery all ready. Even bought them frilly white-lace curtains Aunt Rachel suggested."

Hop Sing had grumbled about having to cook at the last minute for a huge crowd, but with Hannah's help, he laid out a veritable feast all the same. When the last morsels of roast chicken, potatoes, biscuits, gravy, and green beans were gone, Adam stood and asked for everyone's attention.

"I'm so glad we could all get together on short notice like this," he said. "Because Molly and I have an announcement. Sometime in March, we'll be adding to the Cartwright family!"

Cheers broke out around the table. Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe all shook Adam's hand, while Hannah and Patience embraced Molly. Fionn stayed planted in his seat, just staring at his sister. It was several moments before he ran a hand down his face and rose to hug her. He buried his face in her hair and muttered something in Irish. When he stepped back, he and Molly stood gazing at each other, Molly's hands cupping her brother's face. At long last, Fionn kissed her forehead and then turned to shake Adam's hand.

"Congratulations, Adam," he said with a smile. "Now you _really_ have to take care of her." He paused. "Or I'll kill you."

Adam laughed, slapped Fionn's shoulder, and leaned in close. "Same goes for you," he murmured.

Fionn grinned. "Aye, supposin' it does."

The hairs on the back of Josie's neck prickled, and she turned from Molly to Fionn and Adam.

"What are you two conspiring about?"

"Nothing!" Adam and Fionn replied in unison. Josie narrowed her eyes and was about to press further when Ben diverted everyone's attention.

"This calls for a celebration!" he announced. "Hop Sing, get those two bottles of wine I brought back from San Francisco last year. And how about that chocolate cake I saw stashed in the pantry?"

"Mr. Cartlight should no snoop in Hop Sing pantry!" the cook protested. But he shuffled off into the kitchen anyway, quickly returning with the wine, cake plates, and extra forks. Ducking into the kitchen once more, he came back bearing an enormous chocolate cake. Ben uncorked the wine and poured glasses for everyone while Hannah cut and served the cake.

Ten minutes later, stupefied by cake and wine, everyone leaned back in their chairs, babbling happily to one another about babies and nurseries. Ben presided over the whole scene, his eyes half-closed, and a soft smile on his face.

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation, Fionn glanced out the dining-room window.

"Do you need to get going?" Josie asked.

Fionn smiled at her and played with the fingers of her left hand. "Yes, but I was wonderin' if you wanted to take a little walk first. That meteor shower we watched last summer is back again. Should be dark enough to see it."

Josie's face lit up. "Let's go!" She sprang from her seat, waved to everyone, and darted for the door. Fionn took a deep breath, shot Ben a brief glance, and followed her. As Fionn, Josie, Pip, and Conall disappeared through the front door, Adam elbowed his father gently in the ribs. The two men shared a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Little Joe asked.

"Don't you worry about it," Adam replied. He and Ben chuckled again, while Joe scowled.

Outside, Fionn took Josie's hand as they crossed the yard.

"You feeling all right, Fionnie?" Josie asked. "Your hand is awfully clammy."

"Sorry." Fionn let go of Josie and wiped his palm on his pants leg. "Wine glass was cold." He took her hand again and led her behind the barn where the light from the house wouldn't disrupt their view of the night sky. Fionn stretched out in grass and spread his arms wide. Smiling, Josie lay next to him and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder. They lay quietly for several minutes and watched for meteors.

"Not as many as last year," Josie observed.

"Think this is the first night for it," Fionn said. "Might be a bit early, too. Adam told me it's best in the middle of the night."

"That's so exciting about Adam and Molly. Can you believe it? You're going to be 'Uncle Fionn!'"

Fionn shook his head. "That poor child."

Josie giggled. "It's hard to believe all that's happened just in the last year. Two weddings, two babies on the way, my mother staying here…" She didn't have to say Simon's name. The weight of his loss hung over them both. It was like peering through a fog to see the sky.

Fionn felt his opportunity slipping away and thought fast. "You forgot to mention that night you and Joe spent in jail."

Josie giggled and poked Fionn in the ribs. "I am never going along with one of Joseph's crazy ideas again." She paused. "Who am I kidding? I probably will."

Fionn chuckled. "Want to go along with one of _my_ crazy ideas?"

Josie turned her head and looked at him. "I can't ask Adam for bail money again."

"You won't need bail money. Just a nice dress. And I know a lady who can help you with that."

"A nice dress?"

"Aye." He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at her. "You know, Josie, I was goin' to wait at least until spring, but what you said the other night about life sneakin' up on you and not carin' about your plans got me thinkin'."

Josie's stomach fluttered, and she was suddenly short of breath.

"I love you," Fionn continued, "and I don't want to spend another minute without you. I know I'm no prize. I can't give you anythin' near as fancy as all this." He swung an arm around to indicate the Ponderosa and the huge house behind them. "But I can make you happy, Josie. I promise you that much." He caressed her cheek with the back of one hand and then kissed her softly. "Will you marry me?" he whispered.

Tears spilled down Josie's cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," she whispered back. "A thousand times yes." She pulled his face to hers. Fionn cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her over and over again. When they finally paused to rest, Fionn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"I couldn't get you an engagement ring like Adam and Hoss bought." He fiddled with the clasp on the box. "But I wanted you to know I was serious about marryin' you, so I got this." He popped open the clasp to reveal a thin gold band. "I couldn't ask you without at least havin' a weddin' band for you."

Josie's eyes misted over again as she pulled the golden circlet from the box and studied it.

"I'm sorry it's not more," Fionn said. "You deserve more. You deserve everyth-"

Josie laid a finger on Fionn's lips. "Hush. It's beautiful. I can't wait to wear it." She slipped the ring back in its box, which she tucked into Fionn's pocket before kissing him again.

Several minutes later, they lay snuggled together in the grass, gazing up at the sky once more.

"Is this why you went to Carson City?" Josie asked.

"Aye."

"Uncle Ben knew, didn't he?"

"Had to ask him, didn't I? Adam, too. I'm sorry I couldn't ask your da, but I didn't know how to reach him."

Josie sighed and ran a hand up and down Fionn's arm. "It's been harder than ever to get word to him. He's in Virginia somewhere, but the telegraph lines are down, and getting a letter through can take months from this far away." A weight settled on her chest, and she nearly choked on yet another round of tears. "It's not fair," she whimpered. "He should be here to give me away."

Fionn chewed his lower lip while he formulated a response. "No, it isn't fair," he said at last. "Mine should have been here to give Molly away. I was a poor substitute." He swallowed hard. "So I'll understand if you'd rather wait until the war's over and he can be here."

Josie's mind raced. She'd always imagined her father walking her down the aisle on her wedding day, but if this damned war and Simon's untimely death had taught her anything it was that tomorrow was not guaranteed. If only she could talk to her father – just for a second – to ask what he'd want her to do. It had been three years since she'd last heard his voice, and it alarmed her how hard she had to concentrate to remember its sound. The deep baritone, much like Ben's, but lighter somehow, less weighted by the losses her uncle had experienced. She scrunched her eyes shut and focused on the memory of the last time she'd seen her father, standing on the dock in Philadelphia as she and Adam boarded their ship, and peace settled over her.

"No," she said. "The last thing my father would want would be for this war to delay my happiness. It's robbed too many people already."

Fionn's shoulders sagged. "I know how important your da is to you, but I was hopin' you'd say that," he said with a relieved laugh that made Josie smile. "I was thinkin' we could get married near the end of November once I've got the farm buttoned up for the winter."

"We could have the wedding right after Thanksgiving," Josie suggested. "Patience's baby will have arrived by then, so we don't have to worry about me getting called away from the altar."

"Good point. I hadn't thought about that. Think me heart would stop if you didn't show up!"

Josie laughed and kissed his nose. "I'll be there. You don't have to worry about that."

Fionn grinned and helped Josie to her feet. "Come on. Let's go tell everyone."

Deliriously happy, Josie took Fionn's hand, and together they scurried back to the house.

"How was the meteor shower?" Adam asked when they came back inside.

Josie broke out in hysterical giggles, and Adam and Ben flashed each other huge grins. Hoss just wrinkled his brow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You tell them," Fionn whispered to Josie.

Josie caught Hannah's eye. "Mama, I'm getting married!" she shrieked and flew into her mother's arms. Hannah squealed and flung her arms around her daughter as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hoss and Little Joe jumped and hollered, colliding as they both attempted to be the first to shake Fionn's hand. As usual, Joe bounced off his much larger brother and landed on his rump on the floor. Adam hauled him up by his shirt collar and dusted him off. They were too late to congratulate Fionn, though, because Hannah had released Josie and pulled the young Irishman into a suffocating hug.

"Oh, Fionn, I'm so happy!" she said and planted a big kiss in the middle of his forehead. "I trust you spoke with Ben about this?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fionn replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't ask your husband, but-"

"No 'buts' about it," Hannah interrupted. "There's no way you could have asked him, and he trusts Ben's judgment implicitly." She kissed him a second time and then grabbed Adam. "I can't believe this!" she cheered. "First your announcement and now theirs!" She hugged Adam so tightly around the neck she nearly choked him. Just when Adam thought his aunt would squeeze the life from him, she dropped her arms and nearly shoved him away. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped, suddenly turning quite pale. "I have so much sewing to do! I have to make something for the baby, and I'll need a new dress for the wedding, and of course, Josie, you'll want a new quilt for your bed. Fionn, do you have curtains? Oh, you probably do, having lived with Molly for so long…"

"Hannah!" Ben laughed, holding up a hand. "There will be plenty of time for all that. Sit down and have more wine."

She did, and the family joined her in one more round before everyone really had to get home and get to bed. Fionn had neglected his crops far too long, and the Cartwrights still had much to do to prepare for their cattle drive the following week. Josie and Fionn lingered over their goodbye kiss so long that Ben tapped the young man on the shoulder and reminded him that he hadn't given his niece away just yet.

"Sorry, sir," Fionn mumbled. He turned to Josie. "I have a lot of work to catch up on, but I'll come by to see you just as soon as I can. Got lots of plannin' to do, haven't we?"

"We sure do!" Josie kissed his nose. "Go on, get out of here."

Fionn turned to Molly, who hadn't been able to stop leaning over and kissing his cheek all through the last round of wine. The siblings beamed at each other as they said their goodbyes for the night.

"I'll be by to see you soon, too," Fionn told her. "Make sure this fella's takin' care of you properly." He jerked a good-natured thumb in Adam's direction.

Molly laughed and hugged her brother. "I told you things would be better once we got out of San Francisco. Da would be proud of you," she whispered. "Is tú mo ghrá, Deartháir."

"I love you, too, a chuisle mo chroí." Fionn kissed Molly's forehead and climbed aboard his wagon, giving everyone a final wave before he drove out of the yard.

Adam turned to Josie and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations, Josie." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy for you."

Josie hugged him back. "Thanks, Cousin-Cousin." Then she took a step back and scrutinized him. "You knew he was going to propose."

Adam held both hands up like he was surrendering. "You caught me red-handed. Fionn asked Pa and me together for your hand." Josie had to fight hard to keep her scowl from turning into a grin. Adam chucked her under the chin. "You were privy to a secret, too, you know."

Josie lost her battle and smiled. "Touché."

Adam kissed her forehead again. "I'll see you next week. Ride Scout gently on your way over."

Josie's mare was undoubtedly in foal, and while Josie was excited about the baby, she missed galloping around the ranch – especially since it had taken her more than a year to get comfortable with galloping around the ranch.

"I will. Drive that wagon gently on the way home. Don't bump Molly around too much."

"I won't. Goodnight, Josie."

"'Night, Adam."

When all the visitors had driven off, Josie, Ben, Little Joe, Hannah and Pip stood for a moment in the yard enjoying the cool night air. At last, Ben put his arms around Josie's and Hannah's shoulders.

"I'd say that was a pretty exciting evening, wouldn't you?" he said.

Everyone laughed, and together, the family headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Adam woke the following Wednesday when the Cartwright ladies were due to arrive, he quite literally bounced out of bed.

Molly groaned. "Please don't do that, me love, or I'll be sick all over the bed."

Adam frowned. "Still?"

"Aye. Still. Josie said the sickness lasts quite a while sometimes."

Adam leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll make you some of that ginger tea Hop Sing sent over. You just stay here in bed." He threw on his clothes and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. He added an extra burst of speed when he heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime seven. Molly had been bone weary the past several days – she'd fallen asleep at her sewing machine yesterday afternoon – and Adam guessed he'd been so comfortable snuggled up with her that morning that he'd slept right through his usual five-thirty wakeup. He hummed as he brewed Molly's tea and scrambled some eggs for himself. Molly probably wouldn't feel like eating, but he toasted a couple slices of bread for her anyway. When everything was ready, he covered his eggs so they'd stay warm and put the tea and toast on a tray, which he carried back upstairs to the bedroom.

"Breakfast in bed, my darling?" He flashed his most debonair smile. Molly gave him a weak smile in return.

"I'm not hungry, but I'll drink that tea," she said.

"Eat the toast, sweetheart. At least one slice. You'll feel better with a little something in your stomach."

Molly promised she would, so Adam kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs to eat his eggs. He hated not eating with Molly, but the smell of the cooked eggs would have tipped her over the edge, and Adam would have spent the next twenty minutes scrubbing vomit out of the bedroom rug.

Once he polished off his eggs, he returned to the bedroom to collect Molly's tray. She felt a little better after the tea and toast and climbed out of bed to get dressed while Adam washed up the breakfast dishes. Just as he finished up, he heard a deep bark followed by a team of horses trotting into the front yard, and he dashed outside to greet his family. Josie grinned from atop Scout, and Hannah and Patience waved from the wagon that Hoss was driving.

"I rode her gently, just like you said," Josie said as she slid from her horse. She patted the Appaloosa's nose. "She wanted to run, though."

Adam laughed. "She's a Cartwright woman, all right. Trying to do too much even when she's expecting." He reached up a hand and helped Hannah down from the wagon while Hoss lifted Patience from her seat and deposited her gently on the ground. Josie grabbed her own carpetbag from the back of the wagon while Adam and Hoss grabbed the other two, and together they all made their way into the house, Pip trotting through the front door like he owned the place.

Molly had just come down the stairs, and the ladies greeted one another.

"How are you doing, Molly?" Josie asked, peering into her face. "Still sick?"

"Aye, but that ginger tea is helping."

"Good. Just make sure you keep eating, even if you don't feel like it."

Molly rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'll be hearin' that from two of you for the next few weeks!"

Josie caught Adam's eye and grinned. "If you're as stubborn as your brother, you'll need it." She kissed Molly's cheek and skipped upstairs with Pip to deposit her bag in the guestroom Adam had designed with her in mind. Adam followed with Hannah and Patience in tow, leaving Hoss behind to deal with their luggage.

"You know, Molly," Hannah called over her shoulder, "they say that prolonged morning sickness means the baby is a girl."

Adam chuckled as he shouldered open a guestroom door. "I don't know, Aunt Hannah. Molly hasn't been feeling real perky, but she's nowhere near as sick as Marie was when she was carrying Little Joe."

"My sickness didn't last more than about ten days," Patience said, sinking into an armchair next to the window. "Do you think I'll have a boy?"

"I hope not," Hoss said, coming into the room behind them with ladies' carpetbags. He set Patience's on the bed and wiped his brow. "We can't agree on a boy's name."

"I thought it went without saying you'd name a son after me," Adam said, drawing himself up to his full height and straightening his collar.

Hoss punched him gently in his good shoulder – Adam's left arm was still stiff. "I would, Older Brother, but it's just that I know you won't be able to help naming a son after yourself. Thought it might get kinda confusin' if we had three Adams in the family."

Adam reddened. He and Molly had just talked about names the previous night, and "Adam Jr." was, in fact, their top choice for a son. He cleared his throat and patted Hoss's shoulder. "Eric Junior it is, then."

"That's what I said!" Patience declared, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh no," Hoss replied. "I ain't namin' a poor little baby after a big ugly ox like me."

Patience rolled her eyes. "So ugly you were the first of the brothers to land a wife…" she muttered.

"So name him after Pa instead," Adam offered. "He'd be pleased as punch."

"That's what _I_ said!" Hoss huffed, furrowing his brow.

"What about _my_ father?" Patience shot back, glaring at Adam. "Just because he only has daughters doesn't mean his name shouldn't be passed along."

"Darlin', your father's name is 'Apollonios,'" Hoss said.

Adam cringed. He'd forgotten Reverend Lovejoy's full first name. The townspeople always called him "Reverend," and Mrs. Lovejoy called him "Al."

"It's a good name!" Patience insisted, her eyes welling.

"It does have a lot of history, Hoss," Adam said. Patience beamed at him, but Hoss glowered.

Hannah grabbed his arm. "Sweetheart, I think you've contributed enough to this conversation," she whispered in his ear. "Why don't you show me my room?" she asked loudly enough for all to hear. She tugged Adam's arm and led him out of the room.

Once Adam had gotten Hannah settled, everyone reconvened in the living room to say goodbye to Hoss. He and Patience apparently had gotten over their squabble because they came downstairs hand-in-hand. After a round of hugs, the big man told Adam to take good care of the ladies and then swung back into the driver's seat of his wagon to head to Ben's, where he would spend the night so they could get an early start the next morning.

That evening, Adam presided over the dinner table and smiled at the assemblage. Nearly everyone he loved was seated around his table ready to dive into the meal that Hannah and Josie had prepared to give Molly a break. Molly and Patience didn't know it yet, but Hop Sing would be bringing two of his cousins home from San Francisco to serve as housekeepers and cooks in the two new Cartwright houses. Adam had commanded Hoss to try out their cooking before bringing them all the way back to the Ponderosa – an order Hoss was only too happy to obey. Hoss was also supposed to start sniffing around for a good racehorse for the Virginia City Sweepstakes the following summer, but the brothers had agreed not to mention that to anyone until they had a horse in hand. Ben was certain to bellyache about them spending money on a horse that was no good for ranch work.

"Josie," Molly said as she cut into her roast chicken, "Fionn stopped by yesterday. Asked me to tell you that he's buried in corn right now but he'd be by next week."

Josie smiled. "He sure has been obsessed with his corn this year. I know he got a good price for it last year, but I shouldn't think it's as exciting as all that."

"You know me brother. Always excited about somethin', he is."

"I would think he'd be excited about getting married," Patience said with a sly smile. "Are you still planning for the end of November?"

"Yes, we're planning to hold the wedding on the twenty-fifth, the day after Thanksgiving."

"If you're willing to wait another week, I'm sure I could talk my father into decorating the church for Christmas early this year. Think how lovely it would look with all the pine boughs up like Hoss and I had!"

Josie stirred her peas around her plate. "Actually, we weren't planning to get married in the church."

"No?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. Like everyone else, he'd assumed the church would soon be hosting its third Cartwright wedding.

"Don't get me wrong, the church is lovely," Josie shot a pleading look at Patience, "but Fionn and I have decided to get married on the Ponderosa. The ranch has always meant so much to me, I couldn't think of any better place to be married. Uncle Ben already said we could use the house for the ceremony and the reception."

"You won't be able to hold very many people in the house," Adam observed. "Especially since it'll be too cold to have the reception in the yard that time of year."

"We know," Josie said, "but we wanted to keep it small. Just family and a few friends. The Lovejoys, the Casses, Dr. Martin, and Widow Hawkins, of course."

Adam let out a snort of laughter and pointed his fork at her. "That's mean, Josie. I approve."

Josie giggled, but Adam turned somber. "We may need some joy after the presidential election," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Patience asked.

"President Lincoln's chances of winning reelection don't look so good," Adam replied. "People are sick of the war, and he and the Republican Party won't end the war until the South surrenders unconditionally. Some Democrats are calling for negotiation with the South, and a lot of people are listening to them."

"I can't believe they'd just let the southern states go and become their own country," Molly said.

"If it ends the war, they might."

"Could we please change the subject?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, of course, Aunt Hannah. I'm sorry." Adam plastered a smile on his face. "What would you ladies like to do tomorrow?

As it turned out, the weather decided their plans for them. Rain poured down the whole of the following day, so the Cartwrights stayed inside. Adam had hoped they'd play some games together, but the ladies collected in Molly's sewing room and spent the day going over dress patterns, searching for the perfect one for Josie's wedding gown. Adam sat in there with them for a while, but when the conversation turned to petticoats and corsets, he excused himself and spent the rest of the afternoon reading a book by himself in the living room. An hour later, Pip lumbered down the stairs and collapsed next to Adam's chair with a heavy sigh.

They spent the next four days together in the living room.

Adam had expected Josie to tire of dresses and fabrics after a few hours, but at the end of the week, she was still sequestered in the sewing room with Molly, Hannah, and Patience. From what he could gather from the snippets of conversation that floated down the stairs, they had moved on from gowns and were now onto veils. The ladies only emerged to eat. Even when they went to bed, Adam hardly saw Molly. Her stomach seemed to be bothering her less, but she was so exhausted at the end of the day that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Adam had never known it was possible to be so lonely in a crowded house.

He was downright relieved when Fionn showed up late one afternoon at the beginning of the second week of the ladies' visit.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he exclaimed when he answered a knock at the door and opened it to see his brother-in-law standing on the porch. Pip shoved past him and took off into the yard with Conall.

Fionn broke into a broad grin. "Why, Adam, I never knew you cared so much!" He grabbed Adam up in a tight embrace.

"All right, all right!" Adam broke free of Fionn's grasp and stepped back. "I wasn't missing you. I'm just relieved to have someone around who's even less interested in dress patterns and fabrics than I am. You'll stay for supper?"

"Why d'ya think I stopped by?"

Adam chuckled as he took Fionn by the elbow and pulled him inside. As he reached forward to shut the door, he caught sight of Fionn's wagon parked in the yard.

"Whatcha got in your wagon, Fionn? A bit late in the season for a new plow, isn't it?" He gestured toward the blanket-draped figure in the wagon bed.

Fionn rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, that. Just a little somethin' I picked up in Carson City this mornin'."

"Looks like a pretty big 'little something.' And why'd you go out to Carson City again? You're spending more time up there than you are on your own farm."

"Well aren't you the nosy one?"

"That's what they tell me."

One corner of Fionn's mouth twisted up in a half smile. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Seems to be all we do in this family anymore."

"Aye. All right." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "It's a still."

Adam let out a bark of surprised laughter before slapping his hand over his own mouth. "You're joking," he said when he'd recomposed himself.

Fionn straightened up and stuck out his chin. "I am not. I'm gettin' into the whiskey-makin' business."

Adam just raised an eyebrow, and Fionn continued.

"That cider that Hoss and Joe and I accidentally made last year got me thinkin'. I'm Irish. I know me whiskey. So when I went up to Carson City to buy Josie's ring, I looked into what I'd need to distill me corn. I got a good price on a used still, and the man let me pay him in cucumbers."

Adam snickered. "I'm sorry," he said in response to Fionn's scowl. "You're just the only person I know who could use cucumbers as a form of currency. Please, continue."

Fionn kept a suspicious eye on Adam as he continued. "Now Hank down at the Bucket of Blood, he pays sixty cents for a bottle of whiskey that he sells for a dollar, so he makes forty cents profit. I did some figures, and I can make a bottle of whiskey for fifteen cents. If I sell to Hank for fifty cents, he can still sell it for a dollar and make twenty-five percent more than he's makin' now."

Adam's tilted his head. "That's interesting," he said slowly. "And you're sure you can produce the whiskey for fifteen cents a bottle?"

Fionn nodded. "I did me figures three times. And next year I'll grow barley to make it properly and sell for more. Of course I won't be sellin' all of it every year. Best whiskey is aged for years before it's bottled. I'll hold some back each year until I reach a point that all I'm sellin' is the older stuff."

Adam nodded. "You've really thought this through."

"Aye." Fionn shifted his weight. "You don't think your family will be scandalized over me gettin' into the liquor business, do you?"

Adam smiled and laid a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Pa appreciates a good liquor as much as he does a good business plan. And Aunt Hannah's the daughter of a Scottish sea captain. If anything, she'll be disappointed you're not making Scotch." Fionn's shoulders relaxed. "Now you sit down and rest while I see if I can drag the ladies out of the sewing room."

Adam successfully extricated the women from their fortress, and as evening fell, the family gathered around the table for supper. Josie, especially, was delighted by Fionn's announcement of his whiskey-making venture.

"Next time we're in town together, I'll introduce you to James Reynolds," she said. "He's the best cooper in town. And he owes me a favor for treating his- Well, just for treating him."

Adam chuckled. James Reynolds must have had quite the delicate situation to make Josie blush so brightly.

"Were people in Carson City still talking about the statehood convention?" Hannah asked as she spooned a second helping of green beans onto Fionn's plate.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Seem pretty sure the constitution will pass this time."

"We were disappointed it got defeated back in January," Adam said, "but even Pa wasn't crazy about the way it proposed to tax the mine owners. It sounds like they've got a more equitable document this time."

"President Lincoln is certainly eager," Patience chimed in. "He signed that enabling act back in the spring so he can approve our constitution himself without having to wait for Congress to do it."

"We're a heavily Republican territory," Josie added. "He wants Nevada's votes toward his re-election this fall."

"He's certainly got ours!" Adam said with a satisfied grin as he leaned back in his chair. Five faces stared blankly at him.

" _Yours_ , you mean," Josie grumbled.

Adam's grin vanished as he stared back at the four women and one non-citizen seated around his table. His heart sank as Fionn gnawed on his bottom lip and wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew how disgruntled Josie was over not being allowed to vote, so he couldn't imagine how impotent Fionn must be feeling. Molly came to his rescue.

"Who wants dessert?" she asked, leaping to her feet. "Fionn, I made that bread-and-butter pudding you love."

The corners of Fionn's mouth twitched, and his eyes regained a bit of their sparkle.

"With the whiskey sauce?"

Molly kissed the top of his head. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The day after Fionn's visit, Josie, Hannah, and Patience finally emerged from the sewing room, but Molly stayed locked away, working on Josie's gown. Since she was occupied and Patience and Hannah were content to sit in the living room and knit for the babies, Adam passed off his chores onto the hands who hadn't gone on the cattle drive, and he and Josie took long rides together around the ranch, often sharing a picnic lunch by the lake like they'd done when Josie was a child. They spent several hot afternoons dozing on the lakeshore, Josie's head resting on Adam's chest.

Before it seemed possible, they had only three days left before the rest of the Cartwrights returned home. Adam realized he hadn't picked up the mail the entire time his father had been gone, and Ben would be none too pleased if it wasn't waiting on his desk when he got home. Since it was a Friday, Adam rode into town with Josie that morning as she headed to Dr. Martin's clinic. He'd intended to go right back home, but a letter on top of the teetering stack piqued his curiosity, and he returned to the clinic where he'd left Josie only a few minutes before. Her face lit up when he breezed through the door.

"Miss me already?" she giggled.

Adam grinned and held up the envelope. "We got a letter from Aunt Rachel."

"The family did?"

"No, just you and me." He handed the letter to Josie. "Addressed to Mister Adam Cartwright and Doctor Josephine Cartwright."

Josie cocked her head, took the envelope, and slipper her finger under the seal. She pulled out the letter and began to read.

"Dearest Adam and Josephine, I hope this missive finds you well. Adam, dear, I could not have been happier to hear your announcement regarding the future of the Stoddard family. Your mother and grandfather both would have been delighted to hear the news. And Josephine, I am so pleased to hear you are finally settling down to take your rightful place as a wife and, I hope before long, a mother. I know the good people of Virginia City will miss your medical practice, but you have made the right choice. I only wish I could attend your nuptials, but Sheriff Coffee informs me that we would not be able to pass over the mountains that time of year."

Josie paused in her reading. "What does she mean, 'the good people of Virginia City will miss your medical practice'?" She looked up at Adam, her mouth agape. "She assumes I'm quitting my practice!" Her laughter bordered on hysterical. "Well she's got another think coming. I'm not about to quit. And I'm not about to become a mother right away, either. Fionn and I have decided-" She blushed brightly. "Never mind what Fionn and I have decided. The point is I'm not about to stop practicing, and I take umbrage at her very insinuation!"

Adam couldn't swallow his laughter at Josie's indignation. She scowled at him, and he chucked her under the chin. "All these years and you're still surprised by Aunt Rachel's assumptions?"

Josie's face melted into a smile. "I suppose I shouldn't be, should I?"

"There's no excuse for it. What's the rest of the letter say?"

Josie returned to the paper in her hand. "Since I am unable to attend your wedding, I have no choice but to hold a wedding of my own. I am pleased to announce that on December 2, Sheriff Coffee and I will be joined in holy matrimony." Josie let out a shriek and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"You made that up!" Adam insisted, diving for the letter. He snatched it from her and scanned it. "She's lying," he concluded. "It's the only logical explanation."

Josie smirked. "All these years, and you still expect Aunt Rachel to be logical?"

Adam chuckled, but then a sour taste filled his mouth. "Oh. You don't think she and Roy would have… _children_ , do you?"

Josie's lip curled and she shook her head. "Couldn't possibly. Aunt Rachel's too old. She's got to be at least-"

"A hundred and fifty?"

Josie laughed and swatted his arm. "I was going to say fifty-eight. Or nearly, anyway. She's eight years older than Mama, and she'll be fifty next year."

"That's a relief. I think the last thing this world needs is another Stoddard cousin."

"We're getting one anyway. Your wife, remember?"

Adam slapped his forehead and laughed. "Oh, yeah! Sorry. Still getting used to the idea."

Josie giggled. "I was thinking. If we're double cousins, and we've married siblings, does that make our children triple or quadruple cousins?"

Adam wrinkled his brow and thought hard before replying. "I don't think so. I think it's more like multiplying a fraction. They'd be two-and-a-half cousins, or something like that."

"That's ridiculous! You can't have a two-and-a-half cousin."

"What do you suggest then?" Adam huffed.

Now Josie fell silent for several moments. "I say we all live together in one big house and just let all the kids think they have four parents."

"That would probably be easier."

"What does the rest of the letter say?" Josie asked.

Adam scanned it again. "No need to send a wedding gift, honeymoon to London in the spring, all her love to Hoss and Patience, she can't wait to hear about their baby, and say hello to Joseph as well."

Josie shook her head. "I can't believe this. Do we tell the rest of the family?"

"There's a letter from her to your mother in the stack I picked up. I expect she mentions it there. Let's not ruin the surprise. But let's make sure we're both in the room when your mother reads that letter. I don't want to miss the look on her face."

"I love the way you think." Josie stretched up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Hannah's reaction was everything Adam and Josie had hoped for. She squealed and then laughed until tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry to miss that wedding," she said when she at last brought herself under control. "What a spectacle that will be." She placed the tip of her left index fingernail between her teeth like she always did when she was thinking. "Though I am _quite_ glad to not be a member of the planning committee!"

All the Cartwrights joined her in a fresh round of laughter.

"I should get home," Adam said, kissing Hannah's cheek. "I just had to see your reaction to the news." He shook hands with his father and Little Joe, hugged Josie, and headed for the door. He was reaching for the handle when a knock sounded from the other side. Pip woofed and rose from his spot on the floor next to the settee and joined Adam at the door. "Hello, Fionn!" Adam said when he opened the door. "Everything all right?"

"Aye," Fionn said absently as he peered around Adam into the house. "Is your father here? Had a piece of… business I wanted to discuss with him." He gave his head a little shake and peered intently at Adam. "Why aren't you at home with me sister?"

Adam smiled. "I was just heading home. I'll leave you and Pa to it." He patted Fionn's shoulder and started out the door. Fionn grabbed his elbow.

"Stick around," he said. "This will only take a moment." He caught Ben's eye and nodded his head toward the kitchen.

"What do you suppose they have to discuss?" Josie asked as Ben and Fionn disappeared into the kitchen. "He's already asked me to marry him. He can't propose again."

Little Joe snorted. "Fionn could. And he'd make it seem completely reasonable, too."

Josie's question was answered a few minutes later when Ben and Fionn emerged, Ben grinning, and Fionn looking stunned. Josie jumped to her feet.

"What is it, Fionn?" she asked.

Fionn turned his wide, unblinking eyes to her.

"I'm goin' to be a citizen," he said in a voice just barely over a whisper.

Josie shrieked, crossed the living room in two steps, and flung her arms around his neck. Happy tears trickled down her face.

Hannah clapped her hands. "Congratulations, Fionn! How wonderful. Ben, did you do this?"

"I was completely uninvolved," Ben said, still grinning. "I'll let Fionn tell you."

All eyes turned to Fionn. Even Pip stared at him. Fionn caught Josie's eye and addressed her as if she were the only person in the room.

"It was your Aunt Rachel. She paid my fee as a weddin' gift. All I have to do is present meself at the courthouse in Carson City, have two witnesses say I'm a contributin' member of society, and take an oath of loyalty. That's it. I'll be an American citizen."

More tears tumbled down Josie's face as she kissed Fionn squarely on the mouth. Fionn barely noticed; he was still stunned and wide-eyed.

"I'll get to vote in November," he finished when Josie released him.

"If you hurry, you can vote on statehood next month," Josie pointed out. A delegation had met in Carson City during the month of July to write a new draft of a state constitution that the citizens of the territory were due to vote on September 7.

Fionn's jaw dropped as the other Cartwrights crowded around and congratulated him.

"Gee, Aunt Rachel's been writing to _everyone_ , hasn't she?" Little Joe observed.

"Nearly," Adam agreed.

Fionn cocked his head. "Did she already tell you?"

"No," Adam said. "She wrote to us about something else entirely. I'll let Josie fill you in."

"I hope she wrote more plainly to you than she did to me," Fionn said. "She used so many fancy words I wasn't sure I understood correctly. That's why I'm here. Had to ask Mr. Cartwright to translate."

Adam chuckled. "She does tend to be a bit grandiose."

Ben poured everyone a round of brandy, and after a quick toast, Adam said his goodbyes again and departed for home, smiling broadly in the wake of Fionn's news and wondering how he'd be able to keep it to himself long enough for Fionn to tell Molly himself.

Once Adam left, Fionn turned to Josie.

"So what news did Miss Stoddard have for you?" he asked.

Josie laughed. "Oh, Fionn, you better sit down for this!"

Fionn hurried to harvest the rest of his corn so he could claim his citizenship before September 7. Ben and Adam offered to come along and act as his witnesses. Neither Josie nor Molly was about to miss out on seeing Fionn take his oath of citizenship, and they insisted on coming along, too. Josie was content to ride Betsy, but Adam wasn't about to let his pregnant wife ride on horseback all the way to Carson City, so he drove himself and Molly in their most comfortable buggy.

At the courthouse, Molly tried to blame her pregnancy for the tears that streamed down her face as Fionn swore his allegiance to the United States of America, but Josie's eyes were wet, too, and she certainly had no such excuse.

Afterward, despite Fionn's protestations, Ben treated everyone to a huge meal at the fanciest restaurant in town. He ordered a bottle of fine wine, and everyone raised their glasses to the new Citizen O'Connell.

Worried about the toll the long drive to Carson City and back all in one day would take on Molly, Adam put the pair of them up in a hotel for the night. Ben and Josie rode back to Virginia City late that afternoon with Fionn, who couldn't leave his farm for more than a day now that his corn was in. He wanted to have it all converted to whiskey before he and Josie married in November.

The sun was sinking over the horizon as Ben and Josie rode into their front yard, just in time to see Little Joe run at Hoss with a thick board like a battering ram. Hoss braced himself, and Joe and his board bounced backward.

"You're getting there! You are getting there!" Little Joe said with a grin. He set up for another run.

Ben practically leaped off Buck and strode over to his sons as Joe and his board dashed toward Hoss again. This time, Little Joe bounced backward and landed on his rump in the dirt.

"Hoss, you're there!" he cheered. "You are there!"

"What's going on here?" Ben demanded.

"Well, hi, Pa, Josie!" Hoss said, turning to them with a wide smile. "I'm in training!"

Josie slid off Betsy, handed her reins to a ranch hand, and joined her uncle.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "You're in training? Training for what?"

"Why, uh," Hoss stammered, then gestured to Joe. "Tell him, Manager."

"You know the fall festival coming up next month?" Little Joe said.

Ben nodded. The fall festival to benefit the library had been such a bit hit among the previous year that a committee had formed to make it an annual event. Josie, Sally, Joe, and Fionn didn't even have to help with the planning this time. So many ladies from town had stepped forward that the quartet would be able to simply enjoy the festivities.

"Yeah." Ben crossed his arms.

"Well, they're bringing in a little circus, see, and they've got a wrestler," Joe explained. "His name is, uh, Bearcat Sampson. And they will give a hundred dollars to anyone who can pin this Bearcat Sampson in under five minutes." He thumped Hoss on the chest.

Ben smiled and slapped Hoss on the shoulder. "And you're the one who's going to do it."

"We sure are!" Joe answered for his brother.

Josie rolled her eyes as Ben ignored Joe and addressed Hoss.

"Now, everyone knows you're as sturdy as a Missouri mule," he said, "but this Bearcat Sampson, or whatever his name is, he's a professional wrestler. He makes his living at it."

"Pa!" Joe protested. "Pa, Hoss is in shape. Look at him!" He thumped Hoss's chest again. "This Bearcat or anybody else doesn't stand a chance with him. You can't knock him off his feet." He nudged Hoss, who didn't budge.

"Hoss," Ben tried again. "This man knows every trick in the book! You really think you'll be ready for him?"

Hoss's grin fell as he looked from Ben to Little Joe, who gave him a big wink.

"I don't know, Pa, but Joe's got a whole training schedule planned out for me. I'd sure hate to think of all of that going to waste."

Ben and Josie shared a skeptical glance.

"Well," Ben sighed, "you want to get your lumps, don't let me stop you."

"Or me," Josie added.

"Thanks," Little Joe said. "We'll be careful."

Ben put an arm around Josie's shoulders and started to lead her toward the house when he spotted the stack of twisted horseshoes half-concealed behind Hoss and Joe. He frowned, stepped between his sons, and picked one up.

Hoss shifted uncomfortably. "I'll, uh, I'll straighten those out, Pa."

"See that you do," Ben grumbled. He gave his middle son a good once-over with his eyes. "And shouldn't you be home with your wife?"

"Oh, don't you worry about Patience, Pa. Her ma and sister have been over all day puttin' some finishing touches on the nursery. I was just givin' them some space."

"Have you agreed on a name for a boy yet?" Josie asked.

Hoss growled low in his throat, and Josie giggled.

"I guess that means no," she said.

"Bit of a sore subject," Joe stage-whispered.

"Come along, Josephine," Ben said, putting his arm around her shoulders once more. "Let's go have some supper and leave these two to their horseshoes."

"I'll be along in a moment, Uncle Ben," Josie said, slipping out from under his arm. "I need to go to my clinic for a bit."

"What for?"

"To take inventory of my supplies. Something tells me I'm going to have a lot of patching-up to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On September 7, the Cartwright men and Fionn headed into Virginia City to cast their votes in favor of statehood. Afterward, they feasted at the International House – a celebration Fionn continued by riding up and down on the hotel's newly installed elevator until Isaac Bateman, the owner, told him to either get out or put on a bellhop's uniform and help people with their luggage.

A few days later, they celebrated again out on the Ponderosa when word reached Virginia City that the good men of Nevada had approved the state constitution by an overwhelming 10,375 votes to 1,184. Territorial Governor James Nye immediately printed up a couple certified copies and mailed them off to Washington, D.C. President Lincoln's chances at reelection in November seemed a little brighter.

As September progressed, Molly finally got over her nausea and set to work in earnest on Josie's wedding gown. Josie had chosen a simple white gown with long sleeves and a little lacework at the collar. She couldn't imagine trying to navigate the staircase and living room in a four-foot-wide hoop skirt. Sally would be her only bridesmaid – she didn't want to impose upon Molly in her condition, and Patience would be delivering her baby only a couple weeks before the wedding – and she already had an emerald-green gown that would be perfect for the occasion. So apart from the food, which Hop Sing had already taken upon himself to arrange, there was little wedding preparation to be done.

This was just as well because Fionn was so engrossed with making his first batch of whiskey that he couldn't have helped much anyway. He'd finished making his mash and then scurried to harvest his early fall crops while he waited for it to ferment. He worked relentlessly, pausing only to come to the Ponderosa on the evening of the 23rd for Josie's birthday. Adam had to poke him in the ribs twice to keep him from falling asleep face-first in his slice of cake. Fionn sat up a little straighter, but his eyes still drooped, and he nearly leapt out of his skin when Josie shrieked with delight over the microscope Ben and Hannah had bought for her. Molly frowned at her younger brother and then caught Adam's eye. He nodded, understanding her request without her having to speak it aloud.

Two days later, Adam took a day off from the Ponderosa and rode out to Fionn's farm to see what he could do to help. He made a round of the fields but didn't find Fionn, so he rode over to the house, figuring he was probably in the barn working on his whiskey. His eyebrows shot up when he caught sight of the house. The once gray and weathered structure was now a bright blue, except for the trim, which was a gleaming white. Adam shook his head.

"That must have taken him forever," he muttered. Fionn couldn't afford to hire help. He must have spent days painting the house by himself while he was also working on his whiskey, tending his remaining lambs, and harvesting crops. No wonder he'd fallen asleep at the supper table.

He slid off Sport in the front yard, looped the animal's reins around the hitching post, and strode over to the barn. He thought it was strange that the barn doors were closed. The weather was still so mild that if it were him, Adam would have left the doors open to let in the fresh air. He swung the doors open and stepped inside.

"Morning, Fionn!" he called.

All he got in response was a sad "mooooo" from Fionn's milk cow. Fionn wasn't anywhere in the barn, and one glance at the cow's swollen udder told Adam that he hadn't been in the barn at all that morning. His pulse quickening, Adam darted out of the barn and back across the yard to the house.

As soon as his feet landed on the porch, he heard Conall on the other side of the door, whining and scratching. Adam flung open the door, and the wolfhound bounded out. Not stopping to greet Adam, the large dog barely made it to the hitching post before he raised his leg and released a stream of urine, an unmistakable look of relief on his scruffy face. Adam burst into the house and took stock of the small living room. No Fionn. No glowing embers in the fireplace, no scent of breakfast lingering in the air.

"Fionn?" he called.

Still no response.

Adam made a hard right turn and barged through the door into Fionn's bedroom.

Fionn lay motionless in his bed, covers pulled up to his nose.

Adam swallowed the hard lump trying to rise in his throat and laid a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Fionn?" he said again, giving the younger man a little shake.

Fionn's eyes flew open and he jumped so hard he almost smashed Adam in the face with his forehead.

"A Dhia!" he shouted. "Adam! What are you doing here?" He glanced wildly around the room and then dropped his head back on his pillow with a groan. "Do I want to know what time it is?"

"Eight-thirty," Adam said. "Are you sick?" He reached out and felt Fionn's forehead, relieved to find him cool.

"Damnú air!" Fionn snarled. This was not an Irish phrase Adam had heard before, but he guessed it wasn't polite. "Not sick, just overslept." Fionn flung back the covers and swung his legs out of bed. "Poor Nora must be ready to burst," he grumbled.

"That your cow?"

"Aye."

"Take your time, Fionn. Get some breakfast. I'll milk your cow." Adam turned and darted out of the room before Fionn could protest.

As he finished milking Nora about fifteen minutes later, Fionn ambled into the barn, chewing on a cold biscuit.

"I put a pot of coffee on," he said around a bite of biscuit.

Adam stood and patted Nora's rump before handing the milk bucket to Fionn. He pitched a forkful of fresh hay into Maeve's stall and followed Fionn back to the house.

"How'd you find time to paint the house?" he asked, admiring the fresh blue-and-white building.

"Little bit at a time over several days," Fionn replied. "Worked on it a couple hours first thing in the morning, then tended me crops the rest of the day. Been distillin' me whiskey after supper."

Adam shook his head. "Careful you don't work yourself to death before your wedding day."

Fionn turned his head and looked at him as they mounted the porch steps. "Have to have everythin' ready by then, though, don't I? I don't have much to offer Josie, but I want what I've got to be as nice as possible." Fionn paused to open the front door, and only then did Adam realize that the porch floorboards weren't squeaking. He glanced down and saw half a dozen bright new boards gleaming up at him. Fionn really had been working too hard.

"Let me help you today," Adam said. "That's why I rode out. Anything ready to harvest?"

Fionn sighed, and Adam braced for an argument. "I could use some help," he said, much to Adam's surprise. "Turnips and carrots need to come in. Will Cass offered me a good price if I can get them to him by the end of the week."

"Let's get digging," Adam said with a grin.

Adam actually hated digging up vegetables, but Fionn's banter was as jovial as ever, and the day passed quickly. As they worked, he told him about Hoss's training for the wrestling at the Fall Festival the following week. Busy as he was, Fionn said he wouldn't miss it for, as he put it, "all the boxty in Ulster." Adam made a mental note to ask Molly later what in the world that meant.

By late afternoon, they'd brought in all of Fionn's turnips and carrots and about half of the cabbage, too.

"Anything else you need before I head out?" Adam asked as they washed up back at the house.

"Yeah," Fionn said vaguely. He scrubbed his wet hands through his hair and fidgeted in place. "I, uh, needed to ask you somethin'." Adam waited, but Fionn stared at the floor and didn't continue.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Fionn's gaze snapped up briefly to Adam's face and then back down to the floor. "I, uh, well, me Da's gone, so I haven't really got anyone…" He trailed off, seemingly fascinated by a knot in one of the washroom floorboards.

"And?"

"And you're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, and I was wonderin' if you'd be me best man," he finished at a gallop.

Adam stood speechless for a moment, digesting what Fionn had just asked, before breaking into a wide grin. "I'd be honored!" he said, grabbing Fionn's hand and shaking it firmly. "Guess I better have Molly check over my suit. Wouldn't want to look shabby up there next to you."

Fionn laughed in relief, running a hand through his hair. "Sure you wouldn't. Thank you, Adam. This means a lot to me."

Adam reached out and ruffled Fionn's hair like he often did to Little Joe's. "Younger brothers are my specialty," he said. "So let me give you some brotherly advice. Take it easier, will you? You show up sick on Pa's doorstep again, and Molly and Josie will be fighting over who gets to kill you."

"Aye, I will," Fionn said with a smile. "I'm finished with the house now anyway. I'm nearly finished distillin' the whiskey, and then I just put it in the barrels and let it age a bit, so that work will be done, too."

"Good. And if you find yourself in over your head, for the love of all that is holy, Fionn, ask us for some help. We're getting the ranch buttoned up for winter, but one of us can always come by. Promise me you'll ask."

Fionn frowned but promised.

"Good man." Adam ruffled his hair again. "I'll see you at the Fall Festival end of next week." He headed for the front door.

"Adam!" Fionn called after him. Adam turned. What d'ya think Hoss's chances are of winnin' that wrestlin' match?"

Adam chuckled and shook his head. "I think Bearcat Sampson is going to sweep the floor with him. Why? You planning to make a bet?"

Fionn grinned. "I'll bet you a dollar Hoss wins the match."

"I'll take that bet." The men shook hands on it.

The Tweedy Circus was all anyone in Virginia City could talk about in the final days leading up to the Fall Festival. They were excited about the usual games, food, and dancing, but Virginia City had never hosted a circus before, so this was special. Angus Tweedy didn't boast a large circus – just Bearcat Sampson and a few animals – but it was still more than the good people of Virginia City had ever had.

The Cartwrights arrived in town early the day of the festival so they could have front-row seats for Hoss's big match with Bearcat. Hoss and Bearcat Sampson already sat on opposite sides of the ring inside the main tent, each man with a jacket draped around his shoulders. Little Joe was rubbing Hoss's shoulders and muttering encouragements and reminders in his ear as the rest of the Cartwrights shuffled inside. Ben and Adam each had to take one of Patience's arms and lower her to the wooden bench nearest the wrestling ring. Still a month from her baby's arrival, Patience had grown so large that Ben wondered if she wasn't perhaps carrying twins. He was amazed she'd waddled into town at all.

"Ben, I feel obligated to tell you that if Hoss gets hurt, I'm going to kill Little Joe," she seethed. She glanced over at Adam and without asking, swiped the bag of peanuts he'd bought himself out of his hand. Adam was about to protest, but Molly pinched his arm and shook her head furiously to keep him quiet.

"My dear, I will completely understand," Ben said, handing Adam his own bag of peanuts. Adam took the bag and sat down quietly between his father and his wife. Hannah offered Ben her peanuts, but he shook his head, and she and Josie settled themselves on the bench. Josie clutched her medical bag in her lap. Fionn darted in just then, apologized to Josie for being late, and sat next to her.

"As you all know," he said, "the Tweedy Circus is prepared to pay one hundred dollars to any man who can throw and pin Bearcat Sampson in a five-minute brawl."

Bearcat Sampson, a bare-chested hulk of a man, stood and waved to the crowd, who booed as he whipped his jacket around and growled.

"Great Mother Danu, he's as big as Hoss," Fionn breathed.

On the other side of the ring, the color drained from Hoss's face.

"Hey, Joe," Hoss said, "he _does_ look professional to me." He shook his head at Bearcat's wrestling tights and shiny red sash.

"Who, him?" Joe scoffed. "He's all brains and no brawn. You'll murder him. He's never run into anything like you before." He grinned and rubbed Hoss's back.

"You reckon?"

"We'll pin him, we'll flatten him! We'll literally rip him limb from limb!"

Hoss frowned. "We? Where you gettin' that 'we' stuff?"

Little Joe grabbed Hoss's chin and turned his face to look at him. "Hoss, do you think for one minute that you'd be sitting here right now if it wasn't for me?"

"No, I reckon you're right, Joe. Thanks."

Joe smiled and patted his brother's cheek. "What are brothers for?"

"And for a try at the one hundred dollars today," Tweedy continued, "we've got, uh…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Hoss Cartwright!"

The crowd stood and cheered. Swallowing hard, Hoss rose and entered the ring. Behind him, all the Cartwrights whistled and clapped, though none harder than Little Joe.

"I think I'll drown him," Patience said over the applause. "That should be nice and slow." Molly patted her knee.

"God love him, but I think that Missouri mule-like brother of mine is about to be had," Adam said to Ben as the applause died down.

"He looks in pretty good condition to me," Ben countered with a grin as he admired his massive middle son.

"Well, you're not forgetting he's being managed by Little Joe." Adam swung a hand in the direction of his youngest brother, who was still cheering wildly at the edge of the ring.

Ben's smile faded, and he shifted in his seat. "Yeah, I know. Just the same, I'll bet you your next month's wages on Hoss."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Well now, I don't like betting against my own kin," he said, conveniently forgetting to mention his wager with Fionn, "but money is money."

"You're on," Ben said as they both refocused their attention on the wrestling ring where Angus Tweedy, wearing an eponymous suit, called for everyone's attention again.

"And now, folks! The big contest will begin!" He gestured for Bearcat and Hoss to join him in the ring.

"All right, this is it," Joe said, giving Hoss an encouraging slap on the shoulder. Hoss stood, stretched, and tripped over the edge of the ring, falling flat on his face at Tweedy's feet. The big man leapt to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Now you both know the rules," Tweedy said, pulling Hoss and Bearcat in close. He poked a finger in Hoss's chest. "You pin old Bearcat in under five minutes, and the hundred dollars is yours."

Hoss nodded. "Let's go." He crouched into his starting position.

"Go!" Tweedy said and jumped out of the ring.

Within seconds, Bearcat had grabbed Hoss around the shoulders and flipped him into the dirt. The crowd roared its disapproval.

Adam nodded and tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk while Ben's mouth set in a tight line.

Little Joe wasn't fazed. "Come on, Hoss, get him!" he shouted from the edge of the ring.

As Hoss rose to his feet, Bearcat grabbed him around the head and flipped him again.

Josie cringed.

"He's going to feel that tomorrow," she said, shaking her head.

At the edge of the ring, Little Joe's grin vanished while Tweedy's grew broader.

"I'm going to kill you, Joe!" Patience hollered.

His backside covered in dirt and sawdust, Hoss rose again, keeping some distance between himself and Bearcat as the two men circled each other.

"Give it to him! Give it to him!" Ben shouted while Adam rolled his eyes.

Bearcat got Hoss in another headlock and cracked his knee into Hoss's forehead. Hoss flew backward out of the ring to another loud chorus of "Boos" from the crowd. They stood and hollered at Hoss to get up.

Dazed, Hoss nevertheless stumbled back into the ring, where Bearcat connected a punch to the side of his head.

Adam closed his eyes and smiled smugly as Patience promised once more to bring Little Joe's existence to a premature end.

But now Hoss was mad. When Bearcat tried to get him in another headlock, Hoss lifted him up and flung him halfway across the ring. The crowd went wild with cheers.

"Yeah!" Joe shrieked, clapping furiously. For the first time since the match began, Angus Tweedy looked worried. Ben's smile returned, and Fionn loosened the circulation-stopping hold he'd had on Josie's knee.

Both men were slowing, but Hoss managed to grab Bearcat again and flip him over his shoulder. He came up behind the fallen man and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Squeeze him, Hoss!" Joe yelled. "Squeeze him!"

Hoss obliged, eliciting cries of pain from Bearcat Sampson.

"I'm gonna get a month's free wages out of you," Ben prodded Adam, whose smug smile had dissolved into a frown.

"He hasn't won yet," Adam said.

In the ring, Hoss was still squeezing Bearcat, who had gone limp in his arms.

"All right, pin him!" Joe hollered. "Hoss, stop squeezing him and pin him!"

Hoss gave his head a little shake like he'd only just remembered where he was and what he was doing, and flung Bearcat Sampson to the ground, collapsing on top of him. The crowd shouted along as Tweedy reluctantly counted to ten. When he reached the final number, Hoss sprang up and raised his arms in victory as the people of Virginia City descended from their seats and swarmed around him with congratulations. From his seat next to Josie, Fionn cheered louder than any of them.

Ben and Adam rose – Ben now sporting the smug smile that Adam had enjoyed only moments earlier.

"He won," Adam mumbled, staring at his victorious younger brother. "I can't believe he won."

"Well, I hope you didn't have any plans for next month's pay," Ben said, slapping Adam on the back. Adam turned to his father.

"Come on, Pa, you couldn't have been serious about that."

"You gave your word, son. And if there's one thing I always taught you boys, it was to keep your word." He grinned, patted Adam's shoulder again, and escorted Hannah from the tent.

Patience grabbed Adam's arm and hauled herself to her feet.

"Suppose I have to let Joe live now," she groused. "Oh well. That prize money will buy some real nice things for the baby." She waddled over to the ring and shoved her way through the crowd to kiss her husband.

Adam was still staring at Hoss in disbelief when Fionn tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Adam?"

"Huh?"

Fionn stuck out his right hand, palm up. "Pay up."

Adam growled as he thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver dollar. He dropped it in Fionn's hand.

"Come along, Hey, You," Fionn said, offering Josie his arm. "Let's go have some of that pumpkin pie I saw at the bakery stand. My treat." Josie laughed and blew Adam a kiss as Fionn led her out of the tent.

Only then did the hairs on the back of Adam's neck prickle, and he turned to see Molly glaring at him, hands on her hips.

"A month's wages, Adam Cartwright?" she demanded. "A month's!"

"Oh, Molly, I'm sure he doesn't mean it. In a day or two, he'll have forgotten all about it."

"I wouldn't _bet_ on that." She stomped out of the tent, leaving Adam quite alone and once more staring at Hoss.

"Hey, Big Brother!" Hoss shouted as the crowd around him began to disperse. Having heard Fionn mention pie, Patience had wobbled out of the tent, too. Hoss shuffled out of the ring while Little Joe spoke with Tweedy about their prize money. "So," he said, sidling up close to Adam, "I ain't never felt so lucky in my life. What say you and me start lookin' for that race horse we talked about for the Virginia Sweeps next summer? Fifteen hundred dollars prize money! It's a sure thing!"

Adam hesitated. Betting on Bearcat Sampson had also been a "sure thing," and now here he was out a month's wages and with an angry, pregnant wife to boot. But half of that fifteen hundred dollars would go a long way to getting Molly to forget about this little kerfuffle…

Adam grinned. "Let's do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They all stayed late at the Fall Festival enjoying the food, music, games, and dancing, but Hoss and Little Joe were mysteriously absent.

"You don't suppose they're off blowing through their prize money already, do you?" Josie asked Adam as he neatly snagged the rim of a bottle at the bottle-ring toss booth.

"Doubtful," he said, pointing to a toy sailboat on the prize rack. The lady running the game took it down and handed it to him. He thanked her and turned to Josie. "For the baby," he said, pointing to the boat. "Anyway, Hoss is lucky Patience hasn't killed him already. He wouldn't dare waste that fifty dollars."

"Are you forgetting that Little Joe is involved?"

Adam frowned. "Even still, Hoss has enough sense to know he'd better not show up at home with anything other than that fifty dollars." He kissed Josie's cheek and strode over to the bench where Molly sat chatting with Patience. She smiled when he held up the sailboat.

"Well, at least _one_ of them is back in their wife's good graces," she muttered.

The following morning, Hannah, Josie, and Molly sipped cups of tea in the living room while Ben and Adam reviewed the remaining tasks they needed to complete around the Ponderosa before winter set in. It was only November 5, but the chill was setting in fast. Molly had brought Josie's wedding gown with her for a final fitting before lunch.

"Strange that Hoss and Little Joe never showed back up last night," Molly said. "I tried to get Patience to come home with us, but she wouldn't hear of it. I hope everything's all right."

"I'm sure they're fine," Josie said. "If Patience wasn't worried, we shouldn't be. Besides, she's got Hop Quan out there now. He'd bring word if something were wrong. And Joe probably spent the night out there."

"I suppose so," Molly said.

Just then, the door flew open, and Little Joe and Hoss burst inside.

"Hey, Pa!" Hoss called.

"Pa, how are you?" Joe said, hanging up his hat. The family grinned at one another and all rose to greet them.

"The lost souls return!" Adam said.

"Where did you two run off to last night?" Ben said, relief evident on his face even as his voice remained gruff.

"Sorry about that, Pa," Hoss said. "Me and Little Joe had some business to work out with Mr. Tweedy. Took a little longer than we thought, so Joe bunked with me and Patience last night."

Josie nudged Molly and grinned.

"Hoss, congratulations!" Ben said. "Looks like I was wrong."

"Except for your bet," Adam muttered.

Hoss beamed and blushed. "Aw, Pa, I'm just lucky," he said.

"Lucky or no, you still made a hundred dollars," Ben said.

Joe's and Hoss's happy faces fell, and Joe shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"You told us once, Pa, that a little bit of a hundred percent is better than nothing at all," Joe said.

Adam bit back a smirk. "A sad story is about to begin."

Joe raised a hand. "Now we didn't come back empty-handed, if that's what you're getting at," he said. "You don't have to worry about that."

The family exchanged skeptical glances.

"Is there something we _should_ worry about?" Hannah asked from behind Ben.

"No," Joe said with a chuckle. "Just that we decided not to take the cold cash and thought it would be better if we took it out in livestock instead."

Ben brightened, and his shoulders relaxed. "Oh, well, sometimes that's very good business. You boys have a good eye for good-blooded stock. Where is it? I'd like to see it."

Hoss and Joe's uncomfortable expressions returned. Hoss jerked his head toward the door.

"Well, uh, it's, uh, it's out in the barn."

"Why didn't you keep it in your barn?" Ben asked.

Hoss glared down at Little Joe. "Seein' as how this was all Joe's idea, didn't seem right not to let him hold onto it."

Ben and Adam exchanged raised eyebrows but grabbed their jackets. "Let's have a look," Ben said.

"Yeah, let's see what Tweedy stuck you with," Adam added.

The ladies snatched up their coats and followed the men out the door, Pip jogging along behind them.

Outside, Joe and Hoss raced ahead of everyone to beat them to the barn.

"Wait, Pa!" Hoss said, stepping in front of Ben and blocking the tall barn doors. Joe slid next to him.

"Pa, we just want to say we know we should have taken the money," Joe said.

Ben shrugged. "Aw, Little Joe, you know what I've always said: A good head of stock is worth its weight in gold in this part of the country."

"We've got a real bonanza in there, Pa," Joe said.

"I trust your judgment," Ben insisted. "Now let me see this animal you took instead of cash."

Hoss looked ready to vomit. "Yessir," he said.

Ben turned and faced the ladies and chuckled at his younger sons' nervousness as Hoss unlatched the barn doors. Josie clutched her mother's hand in anticipation while Molly laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. Joe and Hoss pulled open the barn doors, and Ben turned around and nearly walked smack into an enormous Asian elephant. The animal let out a squawk and raised its trunk. Ben's shoulders shot up around his ears, and he turned back to Adam and the ladies, his face ashen. He shook his head as if to clear it, and then turned back to the elephant. Adam stood calm and collected, apart from twitches at the corners of his mouth, while Molly, Josie, and Hannah collectively let out surprised shrieks and clapped hands over their mouths. The hair on Pip's back shot straight up, and he let out a low growl.

"Hush, Pip!" Josie ordered just before she dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

Ben stood dumbfounded as the animal let out a low grumble.

"Look, Pa," Hoss said, stepping in front of the elephant, "Old Sheba's as tame as a plow-horse after a hard day's work in the field." He reached out a patted Sheba's trunk while Little Joe nodded his head so vigorously his curls bounced.

Ben's jaw worked up and down a few times before sound came out. He jabbed a finger toward Old Sheba.

"This is what Tweedy gave you for hard cash?" he squeaked.

"He was broke, Pa," Joe said, his charming smile flashing then fading on his lips.

"Wh-wh-what do you think you're going to do with an elephant?!" Ben sputtered.

"Maybe we could train her to plow!" Hoss said, breaking into a huge grin. Hannah groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. Ben dropped his head and rubbed his temples.

"You gotta admit, there's a lot of livestock there," Adam said evenly. Josie snorted and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. He grinned at her.

"I just don't believe it," Ben said, shaking his head, his face still pale. "I really don't believe it. I don't believe that two reasonably intelligent young men could be away for one evening and come back with an elephant."

Joe smiled sheepishly, but Hoss stroked Sheba's trunk, as if to reassure her that Ben didn't dislike her.

"Pa, she's tame!" Hoss insisted. "Why she can… she can…"

"She is tame!" Joe broke in. "Let me show you what she can do." He grabbed Sheba's trunk, and he and Hoss led the elephant out of the barn and into the middle of the yard. Adam, Josie, Hannah, and Molly parted to let them through.

"Down, Sheba," Hoss commanded.

"Down, Sheba!" Joe echoed.

Slowly, deliberately, Sheba lowered herself onto her knees. Little Joe swung onto her back and ordered her to stand. The elephant rose, and Hoss led her around the yard with Joe perched on her back and grinning like she was a prize thoroughbred stallion. After a circuit of the yard, Joe and Hoss ordered Sheba down again so Joe could slide off her back.

"Good old elephant," Joe said, patting Sheba's head before she stood once more.

Molly, who hadn't yet been able to say a word, finally found her voice. "Well, that's useful," she muttered. Josie and Hannah giggled, and Adam fought to retain his composure. He couldn't wait to have a good, hearty laugh, but he knew better than to let it out in front of Ben.

Little Joe and Hoss returned to the family with huge smiles. Ben's mouth set into a hard line, and he waved a hand at them.

"Get rid of her," he said. Hoss and Joe's smiles died.

"But she's so tame!" Joe said.

"Good! Then you won't have any trouble getting rid of her!"

Joe's face crumpled like Ben had just told him to shoot a beloved pet. His lower lip poked out in a sad pout Adam hadn't seen on Joe's face for at least ten years.

"What's the matter, Pa? Don't you like her?" he asked.

"Joseph, that peanut-burner will spook the livestock! Come winter, she'll eat us out of house and home."

Adam nodded. "There's a touch of fall in the air."

"Molly probably shouldn't be out here without her jacket," Josie agreed.

"Tweedy really slickered you fellas pretty good," Ben said. He shook at finger at Hoss and Joe. "Now you take that elephant back and get the hard cash."

"Pa, we, uh, we can't do that," Hoss said, glaring at Little Joe.

"Oh you can't, huh?" Ben strode over to his sons. "And why not?"

Joe gave another sheepish smile. "'Cause we signed a paper," he said with a nervous laugh, "sayin' we'd take the elephant instead of the cash."

Hannah groaned and covered her eyes again.

Ben growled deep in his throat. "I want that elephant out of here by the time I get back from town. Is that understood? I've got to wire a man about some railroad ties he ordered to find out when he needs them so we can start floating them down Snake Creek."

"I got the ties cut, but getting them down off the mountain I'm afraid is going to be a job for the lost souls, here," Adam said with a smirk. Hoss and Little Joe sneered at him.

"Adam's done more than his share," Ben agreed. He shifted his gaze to Hoss. "Why don't you keep this beast in _your_ barn?"

Hoss's face darkened. "That wouldn't be in my best interests, Pa."

Josie, Molly, and Hannah snickered.

"I'm sorry I missed seein' Patience's face when he showed up with that!" Molly whispered to the other ladies as she jerked a thumb toward Old Sheba.

"Pa, I was just thinking," Joe began, "since you're gonna go into town anyway I thought maybe you might just talk to Angus Tweedy about takin' Old Sheba back." He took a step back as if afraid to be too close to his father.

Ben frowned.

"We could go in with you," Joe continued, trying on his smile again, "and watch you negotiate the way only you can negotiate, Pa. We could learn something." He pointed to Hoss, who added his ingratiating smile to Joe's.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I guess you would learn something. You'll learn how to negotiate those ties down Snake Creek!" Hoss and Little Joe deflated as Ben turned back to his eldest son. "Adam, you show them the way."

"I'll show them the way, but I've touched my last railroad tie," Adam said.

Hoss frowned, but Little Joe stayed focused on Ben. He nudged his father's arm.

"Are you gonna talk to Mr. Tweedy for us?"

Ben cleared his throat and stepped away from Hoss and Joe.

"Please?" Joe begged.

"Hoss," Ben began, "now tell me the truth." He pointed to Sheba. "That elephant, is she real gentle, like you say?"

Hoss grinned. "She sure is, Pa. She's as gentle as an old hound dog."

Ben sighed and strode over to Old Sheba.

Little Joe grinned at the rest of the family and pointed at his father. "He's the greatest."

"I am so glad I didn't return to Boston," Hannah said with a beaming smile as she watched Ben order Old Sheba down again and so he could climb onto her back.

"I'm no longer angry about Adam's lost wages," Molly said. "This is worth so much more than a month's pay."

"I think I'll ride along," Josie said. "In case Uncle Ben falls off." She giggled and started for the barn to saddle up Scout. Even in her condition, the mare could handle a trip to town at the snail's pace Josie expected Ben to travel aboard the elephant.

Molly grabbed her arm. "You haven't tried on your dress yet."

Josie frowned a kicked a small stone. "Dadburnit," she grumbled in an uncanny imitation of Hoss. Excited though she was about marrying Fionn, there was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to see the reception Ben received in Virginia City when he strode in on Old Sheba.

Adam patted her shoulder in sympathy. He, too, would have loved to tag along with Ben. "I'm sure Pa will tell us all about it when he gets back," he said as they watched a scowling Ben lumber out of the yard on Old Sheba. Then he turned to Hoss and Little Joe. "Come on, you two. Let me show you those railroad ties."

Little Joe trudged toward the barn, head down, to saddle Cochise, but Hoss stayed put.

"You know, Adam, Patience is due to have the baby any time now. Don't think it's such a good idea for me to go too far from home."

"She'll send Hop Quan if she needs anything," Adam assured him. He pointed toward the barn. "March."

Grumbling softly to himself, Hoss followed Little Joe into the barn.


End file.
